


Por ningún otro nombre

by NaniNana_Blablablah



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniNana_Blablablah/pseuds/NaniNana_Blablablah
Summary: —Yo estaba… —empezó Peter, su voz graciosa, entonces se detuvo—. Tú estabas…—Peter —cortó Johnny, sintiendo el final de su cabello empezando a encenderse en llamas. Las sábanas eran resistentes a él, lo que era bueno, porque podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos empezar a humear.Peter sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de sacarse a sí mismo de algo. —Estaba…. Estaba teniendo una improductiva noche de enredar asaltantes, pensé en dejarme caer, ver si aun estabas despierto, ya sabes, pensando, caramba, sería bueno ver algo más de mi viejo amigo Johnny Storm —aclaró su garganta—. Y entonces realmente vi algo más de mi viejo amigo Johnny Storm.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 8





	Por ningún otro nombre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956360) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> Autor:  
> Uno repleto por el poco enérgico, pero extremamente entretenido meme de fetiche spideytorch, para la sugerencia: Johnny + un dildo + algunas salvajes fantasías sobre Spidey (antes o después de saber su identidad -- ¡Tú eliges!). Si eso no es suficiente Spideytorch para ti, tal vez el hábito de Peter de balancearse a través de la ventana de Johnny sin anunciarse le dé una mirada… y ¿tal vez decida darle una mano (o alguna otra servicial parte del cuerpo)?  
> En el verdadero espíritu de los memes de fetiche anónimos en fandoms pequeños, sé quien dejó esto e igual saben que sé así que, gracias por la sugerencia. ♥
> 
> Traductor:  
> Una nota: Fuck es una manera coloquial de decirle al coito en inglés. En español, su traducción depende del país (generalmente usado follar o joder). Como yo soy de México, lo traduciré con “coger”. Así que ya saben :P  
> A mí me agrada bastante este fic, espero que a ustedes también~

Johnny siempre se siente vagamente culpable haciendo esto, pero a veces después de un largo día en compañía de Peter, era de lo que necesitaba liberarse, algo que necesitaba sacar de su sistema. Para mantener de alguna manera bajo control el doloroso deseo que siente cuando Peter le sonríe, se dijo a sí mismo, excepto que ha estado haciendo esto por mucho más tiempo del que ha conocido el rostro de Peter. En ese entonces había sido solo Spider-Man, con la máscara roja y esos grandes ojos blancos, y ese _cuerpo_. Antes de que conociera su rostro, Johnny a veces lo había imaginado sacándose la parte superior del traje, deshaciéndose de los guantes, dejando a Johnny recorrer sus manos sobre su desnudo, duro pecho y fuertes brazos. Pero principalmente sus fantasías lo habían incluido vistiendo el traje, empujando sus piernas hacia abajo. Había imaginado a Spider-Man diciéndole que se pusiera en sus rodillas mientras metía sus propios dedos en su boca.

Había mantenido la máscara en sus fantasías por un par de meses después de que supiera sobre la identidad civil de Spider-Man. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero Peter Parker era una persona real con un nombre y una cara – cejas robustas y labios besables, y obscuro, grueso cabello en el que Johnny podría enredar sus dedos- y un trabajo y una increíble novia caliente a la que él miraba como si ella sostuviera las estrellas.

Spider-Man no tenía rostro, y en la imaginación de Johnny podía ser todo suyo.

Pero entonces pasó tiempo con Peter, fuera de la máscara. Cálido, divertido, insoportable Peter con esos grandes ojos cafés y esa _sonrisa_ torcida y humorística, un poco sorprendida cada vez como si no soliera darla realmente con facilidad y no se esperara que Johnny consiguiera sacarla de él.

Johnny quería hacerlo sonreír todo el tiempo.

Y entonces Peter se había llevado su rostro. Fue solo por un tiempo, y no lo había hecho para ser cruel con Johnny. Demonios, él no había estado pensando en Johnny en lo absoluto, lo que lo hizo mucho peor. Peter podría haber seguido manteniendo su rostro y su nombre de Johnny, si Johnny no se hubiera dado cuenta. Si no hubiera presionado tan intensamente porque Peter se quitara su máscara otra vez. Había tenido que pelear por eso- el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Había extrañado el rostro de Peter tanto cuando lo había hecho olvidarlo. Se imaginó a Peter dejándolo quitarle la máscara por él, qué tan suave se sentiría la tela debajo de las puntas de los dedos de Johnny mientras el rostro de Peter, familiar otra vez, era revelado. Habría trazado sus pómulos, el puente de su nariz, la forma de sus labios.

Peter lo besaría, Johnny lo sabía. Podía prácticamente sentir la calidez, labios demandantes sobre los propios que lo harían suspirar, el pecho doliendo un poco, sus dedos rozando hacia abajo en su estómago hasta enroscar su pene. Mantiene su toque ligero; sabía que Peter se tomaría su tiempo para explorar. Esa mente científica trabajando con un nuevo elemento- Johnny odiaría cómo todo sobre Peter lo excitaba si no lo amara tanto.

Peter lo besaría, y le quitaría la ropa, esas manos fuertes imposiblemente gentiles, y lo recostaría en la cama y probablemente hablaría todo el tiempo, porque Peter nunca puede callarse. ¿Por qué sería de alguna manera diferente en la habitación?

En las fantasías de Johnny, de lo que hablaría sería sobre Johnny. Lo bien que luce, todo extendido para Peter, lo duro que lo pone. Lo bien que se siente por dentro. Johnny trabajó sus resbalosos dedos dentro de sí mismo, mordiendo su labio. _¿Ves lo que te estás perdiendo?_ Pensó hacia Peter, donde sea que estuviera esa noche. Apretado y caliente todo para él, si tan solo alguna vez lo notara.

Se permitió a sí mismo ser un poco ruidoso mientras bombeaba sus dedos, porque en sus fantasías Peter lo _querría_ siendo ruidoso. Peter querría solo saber cómo todo lo que hacía volvía a Johnny salvaje, y se tomaría su tiempo, disfrutando como Johnny se deshacía por causa suya.

Johnny no tiene esa clase de paciencia en él esa noche.

 _Vamos a tomar algo de cenar, tal vez una película_ , había dicho Peter. Había dejado fuera la parte de la tarde donde había hablado hasta cansar la oreja de Johnny sobre sus problemas amorosos, cómo no parecía poder hacer que las cosas funcionaran con Carlie Cooper (Johnny la recuerda de la boda de May -linda, si chicas nerd eran lo tuyo) y como su ardiente compañera de piso Michele lo quiere muerto por razones que Peter asegura a Johnny eran “completamente NO mi culpa”, y, más importantemente, como Mary Jane estaba de vuelta en la ciudad.

Mierda, pero Johnny necesitaba fornicar. Lo que él necesitaba habría sido salir, caer en un club, encontrar algún chico caliente que luciera interesado en él y en sostenerlo debajo. Pero estaba demasiado acabado para confiar en sí mismo de no tirarse hacia algún tipo que probablemente correría gritando a los periódicos sobre la Antorcha Humana _en fuego_.

Estaba bien; Johnny podía tomar cuidado de sí mismo cuando tenía que hacerlo. Temblando, retiró sus dedos.

Se molestó a sí mismo con la cabeza del dildo, porque Peter _sería_ un fastidioso. Haría a Johnny rogar por ello. Peter en las fantasías de Johnny era tan molesto, insoportable e imposible en la habitación como lo era siempre fuera de ella- y Johnny lo amaba.

Comenzó a empujarlo dentro- lentamente al principio. Control era algo que ambos, Peter y él, conocían un poco demasiado al respecto. Se había vuelto un juego que jugaba consigo mismo a través de los años: cuánto fantasearía sobre Spider-Man cogiéndolo antes de decir su nombre.

No se torturó mucho a sí mismo esa noche, simplemente suspirando —Oh, Peter—.

A Peter le gustaría de esa manera, suave y dulce. Al principio. Pete era, de corazón, un adicto a la adrenalina; tarde o temprano, querría a Johnny siendo salvaje. El pensamiento enviaba una emoción a través de él mientras arqueaba la espalda para su audiencia imaginaría.

“Peter” jadeó, totalmente inmerso en la fantasía, el fuerte agarre de Peter sosteniéndolo abajo, gimiendo por cómo Johnny lo tomaba. Empezó a trabajar el dildo más fuerte, más rápido, mientras un fuerte gemido se abría paso desde su garganta — _Peter_ , oh, Peter…

Hubo un golpe en el alfeizar de la ventana; Johnny se congeló. Volteó su cabeza y lo vio, una obscura sombra en la ventana encorvada de manera familiar.

—Escuché —dijo Spider-Man, su voz toda estrangulada—, pensé que te escuché llamando mi nombre.

Un golpe de pánico atravesó a Johnny. Inmediatamente tomó sus descartadas mantas, desesperado por cubrirse a sí mismo, pero la lámpara junto a su cama estaba encendida y él estaba desnudo bajo su brillo. Peter lo había visto desnudo, y Peter lo había visto cogiéndose a sí mismo con el dildo, y Peter había _escuchado_.

Si el rayo cósmico no le hubiera dado a Johnny el poder de prenderse en llamas una década atrás, el calor rojo de la humillación cursando a través de sus venas definitivamente habría hecho el trabajo.

—Qué… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sin aliento, apretando las sábanas a su pecho. Tragó saliva con dificultad, deseando fervientemente que se le hubieran otorgado en su lugar los poderes de Sue, porque no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento que desaparecer.

O la habilidad de empujar a Peter por la ventana a través de la habitación. Eso habría funcionado también.

—Yo estaba… —empezó Peter, su voz graciosa, entonces se detuvo—. Tú estabas…

— _Peter_ —cortó Johnny, sintiendo el final de su cabello empezando a encenderse en llamas. Las sábanas eran resistentes a él, lo que era bueno, porque podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos empezar a humear.

Peter sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera tratando de sacarse a sí mismo de algo. —Estaba…. Estaba teniendo una improductiva noche de enredar asaltantes, pensé en dejarme caer, ver si aun estabas despierto, ya sabes, pensando, caramba, sería bueno ver algo más de mi viejo amigo Johnny Storm —aclaró su garganta—. Y entonces realmente vi algo más de mi viejo amigo Johnny Storm.

Johnny quería gritarle por la línea, pero no se veía capaz de encontrar las palabras. Sus flamas murieron; Peter lo había estado _buscando_. Solo quería pasar el rato, y ahora Johnny probablemente había arruinado la mejor amistad que había tenido nunca porque le gustaba el brillo de las luces de la ciudad demasiado para cerrar la ventana y jalar las cortinas.

Solo porque se imaginaba a Peter viniendo por esa misma ventana. Pero no de esa manera. No _en ese momento._

—Escuché… ruidos —dijo Peter, afectado, y Johnny se sintió ponerse todo rojo otra vez—. Pensé que podrías estar en problemas.

Johnny nunca se había sonrojado así de mucho en su vida, ni siquiera la vez que el resto del equipo lo atrapó a él y Crystal cuando había tenido diecinueve —Puedes ver que no lo estoy.

—Sí, claro. Puedo ver eso —dijo Peter, aun sonando extraño. Se empujó a sí mismo a través de la ventana, cerrándola. La ciudad lo iluminaba desde atrás, haciendo que su traje rojo y azul luciera, por una fracción de segundo, como el traje negro. A pesar de sí mismo, a pesar de lo mucho que quería solo caer a través del suelo y dejar que el reino de Mole Man lo absorbiera- Johnny se estremeció.

Sabía más que simplemente pensar que ha visto a Peter en su peor momento, pero lo ha visto bastante mal. Sabía por qué criminales y civiles de igual manera parecían asustados de Spider-Man. Era solo que él nunca lo había estado.

—Lo que estabas diciendo… —dijo Peter, parado en medio de la habitación de Johnny— Estabas diciendo “Peter”.

Peter tiró la máscara al suelo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su rostro estaba cubierto en un fiero sonrojo. Johnny se sintió clavado por su mirada. Solo podía yacer en su cama, apenas cubierto por la manta, respirando con dificultad con el dildo aun dentro de él. Su existencia completa parecía pulsar alrededor de eso incluso con la mirada fija de Peter ardiendo a través de él.

—No estabas pensando en Paste Pot Pete ¿o sí? —preguntó Peter, voz baja y firme, engañosamente calmada. Su voz para _asuntos de Spider-Man_.

Johnny tembló.

—No, estaba- no estaba… —tartamudeó, pero era bastante claro qué había estado haciendo, y el nombre de quién había estado llamando— Estoy bien… —mortificado, posiblemente no dejaría el Edificio Baxter nunca jamás, excepto tal vez para ir a algún planeta remoto donde viviría el resto de sus días en soledad, pero bien— Así que puedes. Ya sabes. ¿Irte?

Sacudió una mano desesperadamente en dirección a la ventana, la otra aun apretando las cobijas.

—Sí, uh —dijo Peter—. Hay- hay un pequeño problema con eso.

—¿Qué? —chasqueó Johnny, sintiéndose enojado ahora. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que Peter se colara en su habitación de esa forma, como siempre lo hacía, como si sintiera que podía solo entrometerse en el espacio de Johnny cuando sea que quisiera sin considerar cómo se sentía Johnny, por lo que le hacía a Johnny cada vez, y ahora no podía solo irse así Johnny podría revolcarse y tal vez llorar. Un par de chispas volaron mientras gesticulaba furiosamente hacia sí mismo— ¿Quieres darme una mano o algo?

Peter aspiró bruscamente.

—Sí, en realidad —dijo.

Johnny se detuvo, las chispas desvaneciéndose de su piel. Observó a Peter, boca comenzando a abrirse— ¿Qué?

—Sí, Johnny —repitió Peter, pasando su peso de un pie al otro—. Realmente me gustaría darte una mano.

Johnny, aun no enteramente seguro de qué estaba pasando, dijo, en voz baja, las únicas tres palabras que le vinieron a la mente. —Oh. Está bien.

Se arrepintió tan pronto como lo dijo, pero no se vería capaz de decir nada más, de retractarse. Peter iba a empezar a reírse de él en cualquier momento, lo sabía, pero todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento era yacer en la cama y esperar por ello.

—¿Está bien? —repitió Peter, aun, extrañamente, no riendo.

Johnny asintió.

—Recuéstate —instruyó Peter y Johnny hizo lo que se le pidió, cautelosamente dejándose hundir contra su colchón. Aun sostuvo la manta contra su pecho. Cada pequeño movimiento le recordaba por completo otra vez el dildo que aún estaba dentro de él, y le recordaba que Peter lo había _visto_ , y en serio, ¿dónde estaba la invasión de Atlantis cuando Johnny la necesitaba?

Peter se movió como un depredador, silencioso de pies mientras se acercó a la cama. Sus manos aterrizaron sobre las de Johnny y las apretó, su pulgar frotando toscamente a través de los nudillos de Johnny antes de que abriera los dedos de Johnny de su fuerte agarre en la cobija. Por un segundo Johny imaginó que era como todos los demás, que podía sentir los escalofríos del aire mientras Peter la retiraba, imaginando que se le hacía la piel de gallina. Peter tiró la cobija fuera de la cama, mirada clasificando el cuerpo de Johnny mientras subía la cama.

Johnny aun esperaba el tiro de gracia.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Peter. Manos enguantadas aterrizando sobre las piernas de Johnny, abriéndolas.

Johnny arrojó un brazo sobre sus ojos, riendo histéricamente.

—Esta es una- esta es alguna clase de super extraña broma de villano ¿verdad? —dijo Johnny, tragando con dificultad mientras Peter separaba sus piernas— Un, um, un Doombot entró a algunas partes extrañas de internet y- tú no diciendo nada no está ayudando, Pete.

Hubo una pausa, y entonces croó —Solo estoy teniendo un momento aquí, cosa caliente, no me prestes atención.

Johnny movió su brazo. Peter estaba colocado entre sus piernas abiertas, mirada fija clavada entre ellas. Johnny gimió un poco casi como un lloriqueo, de manera involuntaria, Peter miró hacia arriba. Johnny nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes.

Por un segundo ninguno de ellos habló. Y entonces Johnny se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar: —¿Pensé que ibas a darme una mano?

Peter empezó a reír- por un segundo de pánico, Johnny pensó que a su costa, al pensar que Peter lo haría- pero entonces apretó la pierna de Johnny, presionó un beso a un lado de su rodilla. Dijo —Caramba, Torch. Si te dijera que tienes un cuerpo caliente, ¿lo agarrarías en mi contra?

Johnny, sorprendido, empezó a reírse también, con un poco de histeria. No podía creer que Peter estaba realmente aquí, en su cama, entre sus piernas abiertas, mirándolo de esa manera. Como si le gustara lo que estaba viendo- realmente gustarle.

Por un segundo Johnny pensó que tal vez la risa había roto cualquier tenue hechizo bajo el cual estaban. Peter admitiría que era una broma. Que Johnny, humillado, tendría que vivir con eso, y tal vez un día, diez o treinta años después, sería capaz de mirar a Peter a los ojos otra vez. Si alguna vez se movía fuera del agujero al que inmediatamente se arrastraría, al menos. Esperaba que a Mole Man no le importara tener un compañero de piso.

Entonces Peter dejó de reírse.

—Hey —dijo, el humor yéndose de su voz. Presiono una mano plana en el estómago de Johnny con la justa fuerza para hacer sentir a Johnny clavado. Trató de no temblar mucho cuando pensó sobre lo fuerte que Peter era realmente, y como podría hacer lo que fuera que quisiera a Johnny, aquí en la cama, si Johnny lo dejaba. Johnny lo dejaría. —Relájate ¿Bien? Te tengo. Siempre te he tenido.

—Sí —Johnny exhaló. Se sacudió mientras los dedos de Peter flotaban suavemente hacia el interior de su pierna—. Lo sé. Peter-

— _Johnny_ —Peter lo interrumpió. Sujetó la base del dildo y Johnny apretó la barra de su cabecera así no haría algo estúpido como agarrar a Peter—. Realmente te tengo.

—Oh —dijo Johnny mientras Peter empezaba a extraerlo, sus pies se curvaron en las sábanas. La otra mano de Peter sujetó su pierna, dedos frotando pequeños círculos inquietos. Johnny dudaba que incluso supiera que estaba haciéndolo; Peter siempre estaba inquieto con algo- arreglando un lanza-telarañas descompuesto o golpeteando sus dedos contra la mesa. Johnny simplemente nunca había esperado sentir el toque de esos dedos talentosos contra su pierna desnuda—. Spidey…

—Bien —Peter lo apaciguó mientras Johnny echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo, apretando su agarre en la cabecera. Estaba siendo lento- firme, pero molestando, justo como Johnny siempre había pensado que lo haría, empujando el dildo dentro de él de nuevo—. Antorcha. Tú- oh, esto es demasiado.

Johnny consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente para decir —No es para _tanto_.

Su recompensa fue risa histérica y Peter acelerando el ritmo, cogiendo a Johnny con el dildo de manera honesta. Johnny gimió, superado, desesperado por sostenerse en Peter, por sentir a Peter contra él- pero no se podía mover, no podía pensar en nada más que yacer allí y tomar lo que sea que Peter estuviera dándole, balanceando sus caderas para intentar conseguir el objeto más adentro. Los dedos de Peter apretaron su cadera, sosteniéndolo quieto. Johnny mordió su labio para evitar dar un lloriqueo.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Peter, estrujando la cadera de Johnny con su agarre de acero— ¿Cuando entré y estabas gimiendo mi nombre? ¿Cogiéndote a ti mismo con esta cosa? ¿Sobre qué estabas pensando?

—Pienso que sabes —dijo Johnny, soltando una de sus manos de la cabecera para ponerla sobre sus ojos.

—Quiero escucharte decirlo —dijo Peter.

—Tú —admitió Johnny, casi atragantándose en la palabra.

—Yo ¿Qué? —Lentamente desaceleró el ritmo, sacando el dildo casi por completo antes de empujarlo dentro otra vez. Johnny gimoteó, cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Cogiéndome —dijo.

La mano de Peter se detuvo. Tragó saliva de manera audible. Johnny se deslizó, tratando de tener el dildo profundo una vez más, pero los dedos de Peter presionaron su cadera otra vez. Se inclinó sobre Johnny, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo. El calor se disparó a través de Johnny, tanto que casi no entendió lo siguiente que Peter dijo.

—¿Tienes condones aquí? —preguntó justo en la oreja de Johnny.

La cabeza de Johnny no estaba trabajando bien, no con Spider-Man todo sobre él —Qu- en el cajón de cabecera ¿Por qué?

—Porque —dijo Peter, sacando el dildo completamente. Johnny gritó, apretando hacia abajo tratando de mantenerlo dentro de él antes de que las siguientes palabras de Peter lo golpearan —Quiero volver esa pequeña fantasía realidad, pero no creo que sea físicamente capaz de dejar tu cama.

Johnny tragó con dificultad. Por un segundo pensó que no había escuchado bien, vacío y doloroso con Peter acariciando arriba y abajo en el interior de su pierna, pulgar frotando pequeños círculos.

—¿Johnny? —presionó Peter. Gentilmente tomó la mano de Johnny alejándola de su cara y Johnny no sabía que esperar del rostro de Pete, pero ese fuerte sonrojo no lo era. —Es eso... ¿Eso está bien?

Johnny asintió fervientemente, cerrando sus ojos —Sí- sí, eso, esto estaría realmente- deberías hacer eso.

—Está bien —dijo Peter, voz baja y seria. Apretó la pierna de Johnny y entonces se inclinó por encima de él, jalando el cajón para abrirlo lo suficiente para revolver en su interior. Johnny trató de respirar de manera suave, pero Peter tumbado sobre él lo hacía completamente consciente de él, de su calor corporal, su presencia aplastando a Johnny. Peter estaba aquí y Peter iba a _cogerlo_.

Si alguna vez Peter dejaba de hurgar en su cajón por condones, de cualquier forma.

—Pete, no es por fastidiar, pero estoy algo como duro aquí abajo —dijo, empujando suavemente a Peter con su pierna. Peter refunfuñó.

—¿Crees que te estoy haciendo esperar a propósito? —dijo— ¡Tienes demasiada basura aquí dentro!

Johnny lo empujó hasta que lo dejó levantarse lo suficiente para poder moverse, metió la mano en el cajón y sacó un condón. Lo blandió en frente de la cara de Peter.

Pero Peter no estaba mirando su mano para nada, no- Peter estaba observando su rostro.

Peter estaba mirando su boca.

—¿Qué estás…? —Johnny apenas alcanzó a decir antes de que Peter acunara su mejilla con una mano enguantada y se inclinara a besarlo.

Peter sabía como café viejo, y tal vez no había estado en su casa desde la última vez que Johnny lo vio porque el inicio de una barba raspaba contra la barbilla de Johnny, pero el beso- el beso era tan perfecto que cantó con él.

—Oh —Johnny suspiró en la boca de Peter, pestañas revoloteando.

—¿Eso estuvo bien? —preguntó Peter. Acarició la mejilla de Johnny con la parte trasera de sus nudillos, muy gentilmente.

Johnny no podía imaginar ningún mundo donde Peter Parker besándolo no fuera bienvenido.

—¿Hazlo otra vez? —preguntó.

—Tus deseos… —dijo Peter, besándolo una vez suavemente en los labios antes de pasar a su barbilla, su quijada, su mejilla. Acunó el rostro de Johnny con sus manos— …son órdenes. Wow, eres lindo. ¿Tengo permitido decir…?

—¿Por qué sigues preguntando eso? —lo interrumpió Johnny sujetándolo de los hombros. Pulsó por todas partes, caliente y anticipado, su pene goteando sobre su estómago, y, todo lo que podía pensar era en que Peter quería cogerlo, Peter iba a cogerlo, ¿Por qué Peter no lo estaba cogiendo ya?— Yo quiero todo lo que quieras darme.

Peter hizo un sonido suave, besando, de manera ridícula, la barbilla de Johnny.

—Está bien —dijo, sonando un poco aturdido—. Está bien. Definitivamente hay algo que quiero darte.

Deslizó el cuerpo de Johnny lentamente, habló con afecto en su cuello y sus clavículas. De forma juguetona mordió los pezones de Johnny, presionó su sonrisa contra su pecho cuando Johnny lloriqueó, y perezosamente dejó un camino de besos desde el pecho de Johnny bajando por su estómago que nunca se aceleró ni siquiera cuando Johnny enredó una mano en su cabello rogándole.

El primer roce de los dedos de Peter contra su pene fue suficiente para hacerlo gritar.

—Shhh, Antorcha —dijo Peter—. No queremos despertar a la familia ¿verdad?

—Muros gruesos —balbuceó Johnny, arqueándose en el toque de Peter —. No te, ah, preocupes por eso. _Peter_.

—En ese caso, _Johnny_ —dijo Peter, haciendo eco burlonamente del lloriqueo de Johnny mientras cerraba su puño alrededor de él—. Quiero escucharte. Vamos- sé que puedes ser ruidoso.

Johnny no habría podido evitar gemir incluso si lo hubiera querido —Peter, _por_ _favor_ , necesito-

—Está bien, chico lindo —calmó Peter, como si hubieran apretado un interruptor, nada excepto afecto en su voz. Lo besó otra vez, interrumpiendo sus ruegos—. Capto el mensaje. Sé lo que necesitas.

—Espera —dijo Johnny cuando Peter lo hizo girar, agarrando el brazo de Peter. Ansiedad enroscándose en su estómago, recordando. _Es como que yo solía saber, pero_ , y la aterradora comprensión de que el rostro y nombre de su mejor amigo habían sido limpiados de sus recuerdos, lo hizo cientos de veces peor cuando Peter no lo daba de vuelta—. Quiero- tu cara. Quiero ver tu cara.

—Ahora, mira, me han pedido que me deje la máscara antes, y una memorable ocasión un cinturón de herramientas fue requerido, pero esto es nuevo —dijo Peter, sacudiendo sus cejas. Johnny se sintió a sí mismo sonrojarse por completo otra vez, pero no pensaba que fuera capaz de creerlo si no estuviera realmente viendo a Peter.

—Por favor —dijo, tragando con dificultad—, Peter, por favor.

—De acuerdo, no voy a perderme la oportunidad de ver a tu linda cara —dijo Peter, sus ojos suavizándose mientras palmeaba la mejilla de Johnny. Johnny lloriqueó, solo un poco, y la expresión de Peter se suavizó aun más—. Hey, si quieres tomar un descanso, o detenerte-

—Si no me coges en este segundo, te prenderé en llamas —dijo Johnny, y Peter rió, salvaje y encantado.

—Bueno —dijo, acomodándose de nuevo entre las rodillas de Johnny—, en el interés de no ser prendido en fuego…

Peter deslizó dos dedos dentro de él- ¿Cuándo había perdido los guantes? -aparentemente solo para tantearlo, besando el interior de la pierna de Johnny mientras lo hacía.

—¿Te abriste a ti mismo de esta forma? —preguntó, presionando las palabras en la piel de Johnny mientras bombeaba sus dedos— ¿Usaste tus dedos para tenerte a ti mismo todo lindo y listo para mí?

—Sí —dijo Johnny, las palabras disolviéndose un poco en un quejido agudo—, mientras estaba- mientras tú estabas fuera balanceándote, lo hacía, pretendía que eran tuyos-

La respiración de Peter farfulló.

—Oh, esto es —balbuceó, sacando sus dedos. Tocó el agujero de Johnny con su pulgar primero solo por un segundo antes de levantarse en sus rodillas y sacarse la parte superior de su traje, sus palabras ahogadas por la tela—, esto es demasiado, Johnny, voy a, voy a estar en ti-

Peter empujó sus medias hacia abajo y su pene saltó libre. La respiración de Johnny se trabó. Quería tocarlo, deslizar su dedo alrededor del eje grueso y frotar. Quería envolver sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y hundirse, tomar a Peter en su boca, dejar a Peter coger su cara. Quería a Peter empujar entre sus resbalosas piernas- pero no quería ninguna de esas cosas tanto como quería a Peter sosteniéndolo abajo y embistiendo dentro de él.

—¿Cosa caliente? —dijo Peter, nada más que pasión en sus ojos mientras se colocaba el condón. Separó las piernas de Johnny, la cabeza de su pene presionado contra el ano de Johnny. Líquido caliente se retorció en la sangre de Johnny— Última oportunidad aquí.

Johnny abrió la boca, pero no pudo pensar en una respuesta inteligente, no podía enfocarse en nada excepto el pene de Peter frotándose contra él —Peter, por favor, _por favor-_

Peter apartó las piernas de Johnny aun más y se _movió_.

La dilatación era mejor que el dildo, Peter era más grueso y más largo, y el calor- Johnny podía sentir el calor corporal de Peter como un mapa, sobre él, ahora dentro de él también, empujando dentro. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver todo de Peter, la ajustada línea de sus hombros, la forma de sus labios atrapados entre sus dientes.

El sonido que hizo fue casi silencioso, cabeza echada hacia atrás y boca abierta mientras Peter empujaba dentro de él. No se veía capaz de encontrar su voz.

Tal vez la perdió en Peter también.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —gruñó Peter—. Eres tan- te sientes tan bien, cosa caliente. Eres perfecto, eso es lo que eres.

Peter estaba inclinándose sobre él, y Peter estaba besándolo.

Se besaron por un largo momento- o más bien, Peter besó a Johnny y Johnny solo lo tomó, boca abierta bajo Peter, demasiado superado para incluso moverse. Su mano tembló en la nuca de Peter. Peter parecía pulsar dentro de él, volcánico. Johnny sentía el mejor tipo de fuego, como si no fuera nada aparte de puro deseo.

—Muros gruesos ¿verdad? —Peter se separó para murmurar, y Johnny apenas si tuvo tiempo de registrar el sonido de su voz antes de que Peter embistiera con fuerza. La cabecera azotó contra la pared, fuerte- pero Johnny fue más ruidoso. Apenas si había escuchado a Peter por encima del chillido de su propia voz—. Vamos, cosa caliente, di mi nombre.

—Spidey —gruñó Johnny, ojos apretados con fuerza.

—No —dijo Peter, la palabra resaltada con otra embestida—. Di mi _nombre_ , Johnny.

—Pete —dijo Johnny. Deslizó sus dedos entre el grueso y obscuro cabello de Peter, enterró sus tobillos en la parte baja de la espalda de Peter. Aun más fuerte dijo— Peter.

—Eso es —lo urgió Peter—. Vamos, cosa caliente, di mi nombre-

—Peter —repitió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Los labios de Peter se encontraron con su cuello expuesto, marcando besos en su piel. Johnny se descubrió a sí mismo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, dedos patinando hacia abajo en la sudorosa piel de Peter. Estaba tan caliente, siempre había sido de esa manera desde que Johnny lo conocía. Johnny lo amaba—. _Peter_ , Peter, ah-

Era demasiado, el ritmo sin descanso de las embestidas de Peter, la apenas oculta fuerza de él, y la cara con la que Johnny había estado fantaseando por casi la mitad de su vida, ambas antes y después de conocer cómo lucía. (Solía jugar a un juego de adivinanza con él mismo- ¿Ojos cafés? ¿Azules?) Se estiró para tocarlo, mano encajando de manera adecuada al lado de su cara. Los ojos de Peter se volvieron obscuros mientras giraba el rostro en el toque de Johnny, besando su palma.

—Peter —repitió Johnny, sin aliento—, necesito-

Peter no esperó por él a terminar la frase. Selló sus bocas juntas una vez más, tragando el atragantado gemido de Johnny mientras Peter enredaba sus dedos alrededor de su pene otra vez. Un par de caricias y se terminó, el orgasmo de Johnny rompió sobre él mientras se derramaba todo en la mano de Peter y su propio estómago. Estaba zumbando, justo debajo de su piel, un sentimiento en sus venas como saliendo a la luz del sol aun cuando se estaba a la mitad de la noche.

La imaginación de Johnny nunca había sido capaz de capturar esto: la parte de los labios de Peter, los girones en su cabello desacomodado por la máscara, la extensión de sus pestañas. El exacto ritmo de su voz mientras gemía el nombre de Johnny mientras se venía momentos después, sus dedos apretando la cadera de Johnny.

Peter colapsó encima de él, su cara enterrada en el cuello de Johnny. Yacieron allí por un largo momento, enredados juntos. El único sonido de la habitación eran sus respiraciones mezcladas, y el silencio casi sonoro. Johnny nunca había imaginado el silencio con Peter siendo confortable, pero en ese segundo era perfecto.

—¿Eso acaba de pasar? —finalmente murmuró Peter, labios cálidos contra el cuello de Johnny.

Johnny enredó una tentativa mano en el cabello sudado de Peter —Tú dime.

—Difícil de decir —dijo Peter. Besó el cuello de Johnny por un momento, lento y perezoso—¿Estoy aplastándote?

—Me gusta —le dijo Johnny, pero Peter ya se estaba levantando y saliendo de él. Johnny rodó sobre su costado y vio a Peter quitarse el condón, atándolo y lanzándolo dentro de la papelera a través de la habitación- un tiro perfecto, por supuesto.

No sabía qué iba a pasar ahora. Estaba todo contento, pero ahora que Peter no estaba tocándolo más se sentía… frío. Solitario. Quería a Peter de regreso, que se recostara y lo jalara en sus brazos y lo besara otra vez.

Pero Peter no era su novio.

—Lanza y definitivamente acierta —dijo Peter, completando con falsos sonidos de aclamo. Johnny bufó.

—Idiota —dijo.

Peter se dobló para verlo, y cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, murió en sus labios. En su lugar solo lo miró, boca un poco abierta, auto consciencia atravesó a Johnny, junto con un poco de pánico. ¿Qué tal si Peter había estado bajo el control de algún golpe de un supervillano? ¿Qué si de alguna manera no había sido su intensión realmente- o más bien, qué tal si no era su intensión con Johnny? ¿Qué tal si solo se había perdido en el momento?

¿Qué tal si solo había sido una broma cruel que había ido demasiado lejos?

—¿Peter? —dijo, resistiendo la urgencia de alcanzar la cobija y cubrirse con ella.

—Yo solo —rompió Peter tragando—, desearía tener mi cámara.

Johnny aspiró aire, sorprendido.

—Caramba —murmuró Peter, agachándose para besarlo, muy para sorpresa de Johnny. Pasó suavemente un pulgar contra la mejilla de Johnny—. Y aquí yo pensando que en realidad no podías sonrojarte. ¿Es realmente tan sorprendente que seas agradable de mirar?

—Tal vez estoy un poco sorprendido de que tú quieras mirar —musitó Johnny en el pequeño espacio entre ellos—. Peter, yo… yo….

—Shhh —murmuró Peter, acariciando el brazo de Johnny—, regreso justo ahora ¿Bien?

Johnny asintió. Se recostó otra vez y observó el techo, escuchando a Peter alejarse, silencioso como un gato. Suspiró tan pronto como escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, tocando sus propios labios. Peter lo había besado. Peter lo había cogido. Peter había sido perfecto, mucho mejor que cualquier culposa fantasía.

Si tan solo Johnny tuviera alguna idea de qué iba a pasar después.

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Peter reapareció sosteniendo una toalla húmeda. La mirada de Johnny recorrió su cuerpo. Era injusto lo bien que se veía Peter desnudo.

—Hey —dijo Peter, trepando de nuevo en la cama. Johnny quería estirar una mano para alcanzarlo, pero no lo hizo.

—Hey —respondió, moviéndose mientras Peter se inclinaba sobre él.

—Gracias al cielo vives en una torre de marfil con una suite completa —dijo Peter, limpiando el esperma del estómago de Johnny—, me vi en el espejo de tu baño y no creo que habría nada que esconder sobre por qué estaba aquí si alguien me atrapara acechando en el salón principal ahora.

—Sí —dijo Johnny, alcanzando a Peter para retirar un mechón de sudoroso cabello—. Eres un desastre justo ahora.

—Habla por ti mismo, cosa caliente —bufó Peter. Su toque tan gentil hizo a Johnny estremecerse por completo otra vez.

Hubo un incómodo momento, Peter solo arrodillando en el borde de la cama, luciendo inseguro como Johnny se sentía. Johnny tragó con dificultad, se acomodo y palmeó el espacio entre ellos.

—¿Quédate? —dijo— No tiene que ser toda la noche. Sé cómo te pones sobre salir a balancearte.

Hubo una pausa, y entonces Peter dijo —De acuerdo.

Johnny sonrió y abrió los brazos. Peter tomó la invitación.

—Quiero decir, no puedo quejarme, obviamente, siendo que resultó tan bien para mí —dijo Peter, jalando a Johnny prácticamente encima de él y dejándolo que se pusiera cómodo contra su pecho—, pero realmente deberías cerrar tus ventanas en la noche. Un montón de raros que vuelan allá afuera.

—Lo sé —murmuró Johnny, extendiendo sus dedos en el pecho de Peter. Empezaba a sentirse un poco inseguro, sorprendido de que Peter se hubiera metido de vuelta en su cama sin argumentar, pero _eufórico_ sobre lo mismo—. Tengo una cita con uno de ellos mañana.

Peter rió, pero entonces se volvió silencioso. Sus dedos se movieron a la deriva de arriba abajo en el brazo de Johnny, apenas haciendo contacto.

—¿Qué hay sobre salir mañana con un raro que se balancea en su lugar? —preguntó, haciendo que ambos rodaran cuidadosamente para que así estuviera nariz con nariz con Johnny. Johnny le parpadeó.

—¿Como...? —dijo— ¿Una cita-cita, o…?

No habría dicho que no a solo sexo, pero Johnny habría estado mintiendo si dijera que no quería el paquete completo- corazones y flores, y acostarse juntos en Central Park en los días soleados. Los ojos cálidos de Peter y su sonrisa y él besando a Johnny solo porque se sentía con ganas de hacerlo.

—Como… cena y una película —dijo Peter, sonando un poco fuera de sintonía con sí mismo—. Podemos regresar a tu casa- ¿o la mía?- si quieres, pero no tenemos qué.

—Oh —dijo Johnny, tragando. No podía verse recordando cómo decir nada más.

—O podemos solo, uh, volver a la cama. No soy realmente ese tipo de chico, contrario a la evidencia, pero si tu —dijo Peter, muy rápido, y Johny inclinó la cabeza para besarlo, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera seguir balbuceando.

—Película primero —le dijo Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> Autor:  
> Honestamente no sé cómo puede esto ir dentro del canon, pero el accidente con las memorias sobre la identidad de Peter de Johnny siendo retiradas de él es, por supuesto, después de One More Day, específicamente cubierto en Amazing Spider-Man #590-591. ¡Gracias, canon!


End file.
